narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Kitsuchi
is a shinobi from Iwagakure. Appearance Kitsuchi is a very tall and brawny shinobi. He has dark hair that ends in a ponytail of sorts, a bulbous nose, and a beard. He wears the standard Iwagakure shinobi uniform with a left sleeve and a right lapel. He also wears the forehead protector of the Shinobi Alliance. There are also bandages around his right hand. Abilities Having been appointed as the Second Division Commander of the Allied Shinobi Forces, Kitsuchi is a highly skilled and capable individual. He is proficent enough to kill dozens of white Zetsu on his own, standing on top of an entire pile of them during the Fourth Shinobi World War.Naruto chapter 536, page 15 He is shown to possess considerably great strength, punching Kinkaku away in his six-tailed form and lifting a deceased White Zetsu clone with one hand; despite his large size, his speed seems to be on par with his might, as seen when saving Darui from the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path's stomp. Nature Transformation Kitsuchi is able to use Earth Release techniques with great proficiency. This was first demonstrated when he used the powerful Earth Release: Opening Earth Rising Excavation technique along with his daughter, exposing the entire part of the White Zetsu Army that was travelling under the surface.Naruto chapter 521 pages, 8-9 He is able to cover his fist, and possibly other parts of his body, in extremely hard rock.Naruto chapter 529 page, 10 Kitsuchi specializes in the use of the Earth Release: Sandwich Technique, which allows him to create gargantuan rock formations, even larger than the colossal Demonic Statue of the Outer Path; a technique which he claims to be the most powerful one in his arsenal. He was also shown capable of creating shelters out of earth.Naruto chapter 537 page, 10 Part II Shinobi World War Arc During the Fourth Shinobi World War, he was appointed as the commander of the Second Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces, the short-range battle division. Later, after the Alliance found out that the White Zetsu Army was moving underground, the Tsuchikage told them to inform Kitsuchi. After receiving the intel, Kitsuchi along with Kurotsuchi unearths the advancing Zetsu army, and then orders his division to attack. During the battle, Kitsuchi receives the order that he and his Division were to mobilize and back up the First Division. When he arrives he saves Darui by punching Kinkaku away from him with his armoured fist. After Kinkaku's defeat he orders a number squads to get the shinobi away from the battlefield and the rest follow him. Later with the battle seemingly almost finished, he stands on a massive pile of defeated white Zetsu as he kills the last one. Madara then arrives on the battlefield and summons the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. Kitsuchi attempts to smash the statue with his strongest earth technique, however, the statue easily withstands the technique and releases a powerful blast of chakra which devastates the battlefield. He later rescues Darui who went to protect the remaining treasured tools after Madara ordered the statue to step on both Darui and Shikamaru. Kitsuchi tells Darui that with nightfall, they would have to change their battle tactics as well as stay in close contact with headquarters. Trivia * "Kitsuchi" means "Yellow Earth". * As he is Kurotsuchi's father, it would make him either the son or son-in-law of the Third Tsuchikage. References